This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To further UCC's research capabilities and productivity the RCMI Scientific Human Resources Development Unit (SHRDU) was created. This unit is responsible for the professional development and continued education of junior and senior research faculty. The unit provides training programs that addresses the competencies that junior research faculty require to successfully develop into senior research faculty, including the development and management of research projects, the acquisition and management of grants and the communication of the results. This unit not only addresses the problem of increasing difficulty in obtaining research support by junior minority scientists but the large administrative and teaching load typical of a minority institution that tends to limit their time for research. Faculty development through research is a goal of UCC as it is the cornerstone in UCC's efforts to become self-sufficient via external research funding. The specific aims of the project are: 1) increase the critical mass of researchers at UCC and decrease the administrative and/or teaching load of researchers;2) increase the institution's capability to obtain non-minority external funding;3) increase the number of publications published in high-impact peer review journals;4) increase the amount of interdisciplinary inter-institutional research collaborations;5)promote faculty involvement in research activities;and 6) increase the public awareness of the research activities conducted at the institution to increase the amount of funding provided by the local and state government, private donors and corporations. To accomplish the aims of the SHRDU, nine programs will be established during the coming year: 1) Faculty Recruitment and Retention Program;2) Research Faculty Fellowship Program;4) Professional Development Workshop and Seminar Series;5) Clinical Research Coordinator Program;6) Elective Courses in Clinical Research for Medical Students Program;7) Distinguished Faculty Award;8) Research Symposium;and the 9) Ph.D. Program in Cell and Molecular Biology.